The Outcasts
by caza812
Summary: Weevils Uncle pulls Veronica out of an out of a depression with the help of Weevil, they develop a connection stronger than either of them could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Charaters.**

_Weevil's POV:_

It was just another day in Neptune Camifornia nothing ever changed in this town it was all just rich people buying there way through life while us who lived on the other side of town couldf barely keep roofs over our familys heads and food in our stomachs.

I shook my head as much as I would like to have an easier life I wouldn't wish to have what they have there was nothing they had that I wanted, other than money. I had a family that I wouldn't trade for anything one that was close knit and wouldn't turn on anyone for anything well except for Chardo but I hope that's a once off kinda thing.

I pulled into the Neptune High parking lot on my hog my boys following after me, we pulled to a stop in the 02'ers parking lot and sat there watching the middle and lower class students milling around. I had to admit as my eyes scanned over the crowd that I was looking for a blonde haired pixie like girl that had been consuming my thought, my eyes flicked over the cars again and spotted Veronicas La beron pulling into the parking lot. I watched until she parked but when the door opens and a mans leg popped out a frown over took my face, who the hell was with V. I have to admit I was feeling a tinge of jealousy especially when I saw who it was, there he was Angel my uncle was driving Veronica to school. What the fuck?

I hopped off my bike and headed in their direction before my boys even noticed I had gotten up, Angel and Veronica met at the back of the La Beron. I stopped short when I saw him pull her into a hug, I knew my uncle and he was never affectionate so this was an completely shock. After a minute they pulled away with a kiss on her forehead, She smiled at him and turned to head into the school.

I made my way over to Angel "What the hell are you doing here man?" I asked as soon as I was within ear shot, he spun around to face me like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Hey Eli" he said in spanish.

"Cuz what are you doin' here?" I repeated as me boys surrounded us "and what are you doing with V?"

"I'm just helping her out with something." He said turning away as a car pulled up alongside us "Look out for her for me ok bro . She's going through something." was all he said as he got into the car and it took off out of the school grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's POV:

I saw V's green Le Baron pull onto the lot I never thought I would feel this attached to a little white girl but here I was wanting to comfort her and ease her pain even if it was only a little. She pulled to a stop in front of the car I was currently working on, I pulled the rag from my back pocket to wipe my hands off before pulling her into a hug.

She held onto me for a long time before I heard the rumble of my nephews gang heading this way, I knew she didn't want anyone else to know what had happened to her but I couldn't let her go after the people that did this to her at least not without protection and that is where Eli comes into it, I knew he had a thing for Veronica anyone with eyes could see that apart from her of course but then again with what she is dealing with at the moment it might be a long time before she is ready for anything Eli has to offer other than his friendship.

If it was anyone else I would be ashamed that he likes a white girl but this is Veronica she had helped out our family quite a few times, I looked down at her and I could tell that there was something different "What is it?" I asked as gently as I could trying not to upset her anymore than she already was.

She sighed quietly before answering "I went to the prison told to talk to Abel Koontz." She went to talk to a convicted murderer but not just that the man murdered her best friend.

"What he say?" I asked curious as to what he had said to her to make her react like this.

"He implied that Keith Mars isn't my father" I gasped that is just what this girl needed, I dreaded to ask this next question but I had to ask.

"Did he tell you who it could be?"

She nodded sullenly "He said I was the daughter of the king and queen of the prom. I checked the year book and the king was Jake Kane."

"Oh god" I whispered pulling her into another hug I don't know whether this hug was for me. I hadn't even heard my nephew's bike pull into the yard until he stopped beside us, I pulled away from Veronica and said to her quietly "Why don't you go wait in the office while I deal with this."

She nodded silently not even looking at the boys before heading inside. I watched her until the door swung closed behind her before turning towards the perceptive eyes Eli, "Uncle what the hell is going on?" he asked quietly.

"Eli it's better for her if no-one else knows, just trust me on this. All I'm asking is to watch her for a while."

"Of course uncle" he nodded turning back to his gang "You heard him we keep an eye out for V for a while."

They all gave the ok but I could tell they were just as worried as Eli was. It was then that I saw one of my workers drive up in the car that I had found an unconscious naked Veronica in a few nights ago. It was then that my office door opened and Veronica appeared. She got one look at the car and froze but I could tell by the look on her face she was about to lose it. "Take it out back and crush it." I told my worker before striding over to Veronica, her legs gave out just as I reached her. I pulled her into my arms her head tucked over my shoulder and her body flush with mine. I felt more than heard her start sobbing, we stayed like that for quite a while before I felt her begin to fall asleep on my shoulder. I scooped her up into my arms glancing over at the boys at the same time, I jerked my head in the direction of my office indicating for them to follow. By the time I had manoeuvred myself and Veronica into the backroom of my office and covered her with a blanket, the boys had all made themselves comfortable in the front. I silently closed the door behind me taking care to leave the light on.

"What's really going on uncle" Eli asked the second I was back in the room.

I sighed I know now that I had to tell them " I asked one of my guys to boost a car for me, they did it and brought the car back here. I was going to empty it out and strip the interior that night, so I cleaned the car out but when I got to the boot let's just say I wasn't expecting to find a little white girl tied up naked in there." I paused letting them soak that up before continuing "I thought she was dead, she was beaten so badly there was blood everywhere. I didn't even know if she was alive until she groaned, she never told me what happened but I could guess." No-one said anything for a long time but I could see that Eli wanted to kill the person who had done this it was either that or he desperately wanted to go in and hold her until she had forgotten what happened. "but it's not just that" I added quietly not sure if I should share with them what I had learnt today. I took a deep breath before continued "today she found out that the good old sheriff isn't her father. Her mother was having an affair and she was the result of it."

I shook my head thinking everything that she was going through Felix cleared her throat before asking the one question they were all thinking "Does she know who real father is?" I just nodded not saying anything else. There was silence for a few more moments before we started hearing noises from the other room, I knew what came next. She had stayed with me for a few nights, it was a moment later before the screaming started. I sighed and climbed to my feet and headed for the door.


End file.
